Bianca (anime)
Bianca is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series. Appearance Bianca is a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Bianca sports wearing a white skirt, a white bracelet on her left arm, a fringed green over bag and an orange jumper over her top. She also wears a green beret with a white stripe running along the rim, orange tights and yellow pumps with white bows. Bianca also has a green bag, which she wears on her right hip over her left shoulder. Personality Bianca is a clumsy girl, who usually is running off and tackles other people (especially Ash) in a pool of water. This is usually done due to Bianca's fickle nature, since she is usually excited at some news she wanted to share. In addition, Bianca adores cute or strong Pokémon (and, sometimes, this also applies to other people). Underneath, however, Bianca is a strong-willed person, who even manages to create interesting battle combinations to defeat her opponents. Biography Season 14: Black and White Bianca was running off and tripped over a stone, causing Ash and Cilan to land in a river. Bianca apologized, but showed on her communicator Professor Juniper. Juniper introduced Bianca to the heroes, since Bianca ran off to give Ash a Badge Case Juniper forgot to give. Bianca gave Ash the Badge Case (which was dirty), who put the Trio Badge in. Just as Bianca was gazing the Badge Case a Minccino appeared and took the Badge Case, then cleaned it up from the dirt. Since Ash was unwilling to get the same Badge (claiming his memory of the battle in Striaton City was etched in the badge), the group went after Minccino. Bianca was attempting to capture a Minccino with her Pignite, but failed, since Minccino was too fast. Minccino managed to overpower Pignite with Hyper Voice and Tickle. Bianca called Pignite back, while Ash's Oshawott came out to battle Minccino, who fled. Bianca wanted to catch Minccino and borrowed Cilan's spoon and rubbed it in a dirt, thinking Minccino would come and clean it. They managed to trap Minccino, who just walked away with Cilan's dish bell. Bianca admitted she had only Pignite, but they both had earned two badges already. Ash sent Snivy and Pikachu to battle, the latter nearly defeating Minccino. Bianca was searching for a Poké Ball and found a dirty one. Minccino approached and cleaned it up, but accidentally got himself captured. Later on, after they healed their Pokémon, Bianca challenged Ash to a battle. Bianca had Pignite attack Pikachu, but was defeated. Nevertheless, Bianca promised to be Ash's rival and ran off.BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Bianca ran off and bumped into Ash once more, near Castelia City. Bianca apologized for the intrusion, but showed the heroes a poster for the fishing competition. After signed on, Bianca picked a fishing rod, but Cilan chose one for her, thinking the former was not good for her as a starter. Bianca tried to fish out a Pokémon, but caught Ash by his shirt, so Cilan demonstrated how a Pokémon can be caught by fishing. Bianca attempted to do the same and fished out a Frillish, who hugged Ash. Bianca was startled, but the heroes managed to remove Frillish (after Pikachu electrocuted them). Bianca followed the heroes, who all saw Team Rocket attempted to take the Pokémon everyone fished out. However, amidst the battle, Team Rocket noticed the Frillish Bianca fished out released all the Pokémon and flew off. In the end of the day, Bianca promised to become stronger for Nimbasa City's Gym.BW026: A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! Eventually, Bianca met up with the heroes and was eating lunch with them. Iris offered apples as a desert, but Bianca was not impressed by that. Iris threw an apple to Axew, which rolled down a slope. Axew went after the apple, which was eaten by an Emolga, whom Bianca soon hugged. Bianca wanted to catch Emolga and sent Minccino to battle. Minccino tried to attack Emolga, who electrocuted everyone with Discharge, causing them to have messy hair. Bianca's Minccino used Attract, but was negated by Emolga's Attract, which affected Ash's Oshawott. Bianca was determined to capture Emolga and ran after Emolga, who flew off on the trees. After encountering Emolga, Bianca sent Minccino once more to battle, who was hit by Volt Switch. Bianca continued to chase Emolga and sent Pignite to attack something in the bushes. However, it turned out to be a Scolipede, which chased off Ash, Cilan and Bianca, who met up with Iris, who was attacked by Swoobat. After chasing off the Swoobat and being electrocuted by Emolga, Bianca decided to give up on catching Emolga, but was shocked to see Emolga let herself be caught by Iris.BW027: Emolga the Irresistible! Later on, Bianca congratulated Iris on catching Emolga and proposed a battle with Pignite. Iris sent Emolga (pleasing Bianca for her cuteness) against Bianca's Pignite. Pignite tried to attack, but was infatuated by Emolga's Attract. Bianca called Pignite back and sent Minccino, who tickled Emolga. Iris ordered Hidden Power, but Emolga used Volt Switch, hitting Minccino, while the effect of the move caused Iris' Excadrill to be sent out. Bianca laughed, while Iris scolded Emolga for a move she should not have used. Emolga repeated the Volt Switch attack, causing Cilan's Pansage to be sent out. Pansage, after getting hit by Minccino's Hyper Voice (which was meant to hit Emolga), fired a Solar Beam on Minccino, defeating him. Bianca was angered, then switched Minccino with Pignite. Emolga, once more, used Volt Switch, causing Ash's Snivy to come out. Emolga, however, fled from the battle and the match was canceled. Iris scolded Emolga, who used Discharge, hitting everyone, causing them to have a messy hair (which Bianca liked). After eating Cilan's food, Bianca praised Cilan's cooking. After resolving a fight, the heroes, along with Bianca, went for a nap. After waking up, they noticed some Pokémon were missing and went to search after them. They found Emolga and Snivy battling an angry Simisear and managed to defeat it. Bianca decided to become stronger and, after seeing Ash's Badge from Castelia City, went off to that place to obtain a new badge. Bianca came to the Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town, with her usual goof by tackling Ash in a fountain. Bianca apologized, but was thrilled to see her friends entering the tournament as well. As Luke was making a documentary, Bianca saw her double, which was actually Zorua, who transformed herself. Bianca was dazzled by her cuteness and proposed a trade, but Luke and Zorua were not interested. During the opening of the tournament, Bianca saw she'll battle Stephan first. While the tournament went underway, Bianca was chasing Zorua and found Georgia, who pointed at a path. Bianca ran off, while the real Georgia appeared, for the fake one that pointed the path was Zorua.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! While Bianca continued to chase Zorua and even managed to find out Zorua was pretending to be Georgia. Bianca was soon warned about her battle with Stephan and stepped on the battle field, sending Minccino against Stephan's Zebstrika. Minccino attacked Zebstrika with Double Slap, but was defeated by a combination of Shock Wave and Stomp attacks. Bianca watched the battles, but was more interested in Zorua, who transformed herself as Axew and hid in Iris' hair. Bianca pulled Iris' Axew, thinking it was Zorua, but Iris scolded her and started arguing.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Bianca continued watching the tournament, but was more interested in Zorua. She bumped into Georgia, who yelled she was not Zorua. Bianca also thought Iris' Axew was Zorua, transformed, but Iris assured her that was her real Axew and Bianca soon noticed Zorua, who ran off.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Luke asked Bianca to record his battle against Iris. Bianca promised to do so, but when Luke came back, he was angry to see Bianca was just filming Zorua. Bianca ignored him and dressed Zorua in a clothes that resembled her own, though Zorua just took them off. During the finals, Luke was worried he may not have a good look of the battle, so he and Bianca snuck closer to the battlefield, where Luke had a better angle. During the end of the tournament, Bianca decided to stay with Luke a bit, still being fascinated by his Zorua.BW044: Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! Season 15: BW Rival Destinies Bianca came to Nimbasa City and met with the heroes close to the Gym (also tackling Ash into a fountain by accident). Bianca took them to a fashion show, where they saw Elesa presenting clothes, being a famous fashion model. After being told Bianca and Ash came for the Gym match, Elesa, after being done with the work, changed into her normal clothes and met the group in the Gym itself. Surprisingly to Bianca, Elesa also showed Bianca's father came, who wanted to take her daughter come. Bianca refused, but decided to do so only if she lost in the Gym match against Elesa. At the battlefield, Elesa sent her Zebstrika against Bianca's Shelmet. Shelmet started off with Acid, but was quickly defeated by Double Kick and Flame Charge. Bianca sent Mincinno, who managed to hit Zebstrika with Hyper Voice, but was also defeated by Double Kick and Flame Charge. For her final Pokémon, Bianca sent Pignite, who valiantly fought against Zebstrika, managing to do damage with Flame Charge and Heat Crash, but was defeated by Zebstrika's Wild Charge. The group, along with Elesa, went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. There, after healing her Pokémon, Bianca went with her father back home. However, Ash stopped them, wanting to know why does her father even want to get Bianca home. Bianca's father doubted she was a good trainer. Ash decided to prove him wrong and challenged him to a battle. Bianca was surprised and shocked when her father accepted - but if he were to win, Ash had to go back to Pallet Town. Bianca begged Ash to stop the battle, since she did not want him to risk going back home because of her. Ash reminded her he, Iris and Cilan were her friends, which have travelled a bit together. Despite winning, Bianca's father permitted his daughter and Ash to continue their journey. However, Bianca left and her father pursued her, since she forgot her bag.BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Bianca met up with the heroes outside the Pokémon Center (tackling Ash into a pond, as usual). After apologizing, Bianca had replaced her dead batteries with new ones to contact Professor Juniper, but the link was severed. Bianca realized the Joltik, who were passing by, drained her batteries, so Bianca sent Minccino, for he managed to learn Thunderbolt attack. Minccino executed the move, startling the Joltik, who ran off. Bianca admitted she was going to Chargestone Cave to meet up with Professor Juniper and trade her Shelmet for Juniper's Accelgor, for a Trade Evolution. Just then, some Galvantula binded Minccino and Pikachu with String Shot, then took them away. Bianca and Ash ran off after them, but fell down the slope. To find the missing Pokémon, Bianca threw her Xtransciver in the air, which was taken away by a Galvantula. Bianca and Ash followed the Galvantula, who found Pikachu and Minccino sharing their electricity with Joltik and Galvantula. Suddenly, another Galvantula informed them of some trouble; Ash and Bianca followed the Galvantula to the Chargestone Cave, where they found Cilan and Iris battling Team Rocket, making Bianca furious Team Rocket was disrupting order. After the battle with Team Rocket (in which Cilan's Dwebble evolved into a Crustle), everyone came to Juniper's camp, where Bianca was ready to trade her Shelmet.BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave! Bianca sent her Shelmet, for she wanted to have a battle with Professor Juniper before the trade. Axew approached Shelmet, who, due to its shy nature, was scared. Juniper sent her Karrablast, who attacked Shelmet, who was too frightened and protected itself, instead. The researchers reported a malfunction in Chargestone Cave, making Bianca worried, as the trade could not be executed. After calming down a Klingklang (and pulling a pen, which caused its gears to be stuck), Juniper approached Bianca to the trade machine. There, the two ladies traded their Pokémon and sent them out, causing Juniper's Shelmet to evolve into an Accelgor and Bianca's Karrablast to evolve into Escavalier. However, Escavalier became furious and started attacking, so Bianca called it into her Poké Ball. Bianca worried if she would be able to handle Escavalier, who had an aggressive personality. Juniper suggested a Tag Battle, siding with Bianca against Ash and Cilan, who also agreed. Ash sent Boldore and Cilan Crustle, who began the battle. Escavalier continued disobeying Bianca and attacked Crustle and Boldore with Fury Attack. To protect Escavalier from Boldore's Rock Blast, Juniper's Accelgor used Substitute, which drained some of its health. Escavalier began obeying Bianca, using Iron Defense to protect itself from Crustle's Rock Slide. Using speed to their advantage, Bianca's Escavalier and Juniper's Accelgor launched Hyper Beam, defeating Ash's Boldore in an instant. To "avenge" Boldore, Cilan's Crustle used Shell Smash and X-Scissor combo, defeating Accelgor and Escavalier in an instant. Bianca was sad they lost, but was happy to know Escavalier started obeying her. Bianca called Escavalier back and bid farewell to her friends.BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Bianca, after meeting the heroes (and tackling Ash into a fountain), signed on for the Donamite Tournament with her Emboar. Bianca, during the opening of the Tournament, learned she'll face Trip and was annoyed to hear he found her as an easy target. After Stephan won his match, Bianca admired Sawk and his muscles, since Stephan and Sawk had an intense training for the tournament.BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Bianca continued watching the battles. Once Ash won his battle, Bianca started touching Scraggy's muscles, only to get headbutted by Scraggy. Stephan decided to train with Ash for a bit, though Bianca started checking up on Sawk and Stephan's muscles, declaring the latter as "the most muscular Pokémon", even if Stephan was not even a Pokémon. Later on, Bianca went to the battle field, facing Trip in the battle. Emboar attacked Conkeldurr with Hammer Arm, Arm Thrust and Flamethrower, but Conkeldurr blocked all the attacks. Conkeldurr managed to trap Emboar with Rock Tomb and proceeded to defeat him with Stone Edge. This made Bianca scream in frustration.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Bianca managed to get her Emboar to collect the stones Trip's Conkeldurr threw them back by using Fling. Conkeldurr deflected the attacks, though Emboar took its pillars and threw them into Conkeldurr's face, causing Conkeldurr to faint and Bianca to win the round. Bianca was pleased and learned she would face Georgia in the next round. Bianca had Emboar burn Georgia's Bisharp with Flamethrower. Bisharp emitted Metal Sound and attacked with Iron Head, but was defeated by Emboar's Flamethrower. Seeing Iris being defeated by Montgomery, Bianca commented her Emboar would put "that Throh" in its place. Bianca also learned she will face Stephan in the semi-finals.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Emboar tried to hit Sawk, who dodged the attacks. Emboar managed to grab Sawk and slam him to the ground. Sawk, however, stood up and used Bulk Up, then evaded Emboar's Flamethrower and hit Emboar with Karate Chop, defeating him. Bianca called Emboar back and watched Ash's battle against Montgomery. In the final battle, Bianca supported Stephan, who won the battle against Montgomery. At the end of the tournament, Bianca bid her friends farewell, continuing her journey.BW075: Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Having worked really hard to acquire eight badges, Bianca came to Vertress City, where she signed up to participate the Unova League tournament. Bianca was excited to see Ash and her rivals she could be battling against. During the tournament, Bianca's first opponent was Mikael. Mikael's Watchog attacked Bianca's Emboar, who protected itself by using Arm Thrust against Watchog's Crunch attack.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Using Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm, Emboar defeated Watchog, causing Bianca to win the round. The following day, Bianca faced Cameron in the next round, using her Escavalier against Cameron's Samurott. Escavalier managed to protect itself by using Iron Defense, but Cameron had Samurott use Razor Shell and bang it on Escavalier's head, managing to defeat it rather quickly. Bianca sent Emboar, who was hit by Samurott's Hydro Cannon. Luckily for Bianca, Emboar used Attract, infatuating Samurott, who was easily defeated by Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm attacks. Cameron sent Riolu, who deflected Emboar's attacks, using its dextrous appearance. Emboar grabbed Riolu and tossed it away, then tried to defeat it with Flamethrower. Due to Copycat, Riolu used the same move against Emboar and hit its eyes. With Vacuum Wave, Riolu defeated Emboar, causing Cameron to win the round. This made Bianca cry for her loss.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Bianca stayed at the League, watching the battles of her rivals. After the round was over, Bianca went to do some shopping and was searching for a Casteliacone. With the ice cream in her possession, Bianca started eating the ice cream and noticed Axew, who was being pulled away by a group of people. Later on, Bianca bumped into Ash and pointed out where Axew was taken to. Virgil's Eevee was amazed at the Casteliacone and Bianca offered some to her. Bianca went with Virgil to find Axew and met up with a lady, who was searching for a Garbodor and Trubbish. Iris eventually found Axew and Bianca, along with her friends, watched the fireworks.BW107: Lost at the League! Bianca continued watching the battles. During the evening, she had dinner with her friends and commented with Iris how Ash and Stephan ate their meal too fast.BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! Bianca watched Ash's battle against Cameron and was surprised Ash sent Oshawott against Cameron's Hydreigon.BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! Bianca was terrified Ash would lose, seeing Cameron's Riolu evolved into a Lucario, but Stephan, Cilan and Iris had faith in Ash winning the battle. However, they watched Ash actually lost the battle. Bianca watched the finals, seeing Cameron lost to Virgil. After the Unova League was over, Bianca met up with her friends. Saddened Virgil left, Bianca shared the Casteliacones she bought in the market. Bianca decided to go back home with her mom and dad and said farewell to her friends.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Her final appearance was in the credits of the Black and White special, after talking with Professor Juniper she tripped on the floor, as she rushed to contact all her friends about the departure of the trio. Pokémon On hand Traded away Voice actresses *'Latino Spanish': Pilar Puebla *'Castilian Spanish': Lupita Leal *'German': Barbi Schiller *'Polish': Izabella Bukowska *'Dutch': Fleur van de Water *'Danish': Maja Iven Ulstrup *'Italian': Benedetta Ponticelli Achievements *8 Unova Badges *Club Battle Tournament: Top 16 *Clubsplosion: Top 4 *Vertress Conference: Top 32 Trivia *Along with Trip and Cameron, Bianca has a final evolved Pokémon of one of the three Unova starters, her's being Emboar. *Bianca is the second of Ash's rivals in a league tournament to lose to someone other than him. The first being Barry in the Diamond and Pearl Series. Gallery Unova Rivals.png See also *Bianca (Adventures) *Bianca (BTB) *Bianca (trailer) References Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Rivals Category:Junior Cup Competitors